


A Short Dip

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Lakes, M/M, Mud, an oddly specific fear of fish, yet more, yet more guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Reginald has long hair, Theo likes to touch it.





	A Short Dip

Theo let himself down, hanging upside down from the branch and using his knees to hold himself onto it; Regi was sat on the floor, cleaning one of his guns. “you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Regi stated not bothering to look up at him. “bite me, I know what I'm doin’” Theo stuck his tongue out and Regi flicked grease at him- the surprise of which made him slip from the tree and land with a grunt. “I told you.” Theo sat up and gave his partner a hard shove “You flicked oil at me of course I fucking fell!” Regi just laughed at him, as he put the gun back together “No I didn’t.” Theo scowled and leaned back, giving Regi a firm kick with a very solid boot. “Jack ass.” Regi gave a shrug as he stood, gun in one hand as he threw his bag over his shoulder “Guess how much I care. Lake?” Theo nodded and stood up- collecting his own bag and gun “fine, but if you fucking drown me I will haunt your ass.” Regi nudged him lightly as they began to walk through the wood “I’d miss you if you didn’t.” Theo snorted “Gay.”

Theo dropped his stuff on the floor and undid his jacket- stripping down to his boxers so he wouldn’t have to walk around soaking wet- Regi had declined to keep even those on, and raised a brow at Theo “what? Scared that I’ll see you naked? Don’t be a dickhead” he folded his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. “I don’t want a fish to bite my dick.” Regi blinked- he was silent for a moment, before doubling over with laughter “fuck sake, Bear, don’t be fucking stupid, fish aren’t gonna bite your dick! And they could probably swim up boxers anyway.” Bear scowled at him, and dropped his boxers as he spoke “fine, but if I get bit I'm gonna punch you in the throat.” Regi snorted, and dragged him by the arm into the water “If you get bit I’ll kiss it better.” He provided, leaning back until he was lying in the water “oh. Stop. The pain.” Theo looked at him- speaking completely deadpan with a smirk on his face. “Your terrific acting can’t fool me.” Theo snorted, and dunked his head under the water, opening his eyes and ignoring the sting to check for any fish. He had to be sure. After a moment of being down there he felt his head being pulled up and blinked- automatically gasping as air was allowed into his lungs. “checking out my ass?” Theo stuck his tongue out in response, and Regi splashed water at him- which Theo proceeded to choke on. He responded in kind, running his hand through the water and splashing Regi back- it wasn’t long before they were engaged in a very childish splashing contest. 

Regi gave Theo a hard shove, and he fell onto the muddy bank- pushing his leg up to prevent Regi from getting to him. This proved unsuccessful however, and he landed on top of him, digging his teeth into the side of his neck. Theo let out half a gasp, and half a laugh, making half an effort to push Regi off him. Regi rested a hand on either side of Theos head, raising his own to look down at him “I win.” Theo continued to laugh, and put his hand through Regis hair- it was never tied up with an actual hairband- and getting it wet had caused it to fall from its messy bun. Theo quite liked how he looked with his hair down. Like a ginger Tarzan. He pulled Regi’s head down, and connected their lips- with zero protest from Regi. “claim your prize then” he muttered, breaking the kiss momentarily but keeping their faces close- Regi slid his hand down with an agreeing hum, resting it on bears inner thigh. Theo let out a hum, bucking his hips impatiently and pulled at Regis hair. Regi grunted at the pulling, and sat up, pulling Theos leg until he turned over, and slapping his (slightly muddy) ass. Theo laughed in response, and rolled his hips back in search of contact- Regi pressed his fingers into Theo- speaking over the noises Theo made in response “Claimed.” Theo laughed at him, nodding into the ground “great choice” Regi removed his fingers, spitting into his hand and lining himself up with Theos rear, before pressing into him, resting one hand beside his head to balance himself. Regi paused himself there for a moment, he shouldn't have even bothered even spitting into his hand- they were covered in mud and soaking wet anyway but he didn’t want to hurt him. Not really. Theo pressed himself back against him “Move, dickhead!” Regi snapped back into reality, and slid the hand he wasn’t balancing on to his hip, picking up a rhythm. Theo groaned happily from below him, rocking himself back and sliding his own hand to his length, jerking himself in tandem with Regis movements- which were gradually quickening. “So fuckin’ tight” Regi dropped his hand to the other side of Theos head, slouching over him- Theo let out a loud groan as Regi rubbed against his prostate and Regi responded by continuing to do so, quickening his pace and sitting up, sliding his hands to Theos hips, and pulling his back against him. Theo pressed his face into the ground and let out a low groan as he spilt into his hand- Regi following close behind. 

Regi lay beside his partner- seeming to not care about his horrifically long hair being sat in mud. Theo often wondered how often he washed it, but he was scared to ask. Judging by the permanent earthy smell that was attached to him, it wasn’t often. Neither of them were particularly romantic- and neither of them were about to start having long romantic walks, or god forbid, cuddling but that didn’t mean they didn’t love each other. “Done?” Regi turned to his partner, and raised his brow, Theo nodded at him, and gave a content sigh “Ass hurts though.” Regi laughed at him, and put a hand on his own chest, feeling his own heartbeat. “You’ll survive.”


End file.
